


You Mean Everything To Me

by MineRobber



Series: Steven Universe Stories [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MineRobber/pseuds/MineRobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life wasn't meant to be like this. Romance novels are fiction... right?"</p><p>Story is written from Peridot's POV.<br/>Canon divergent as of Gem Drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

This isn't how my life was supposed to turn out.

I'll say that right now.

I'll also say: I hate romance novels.

You know the ones: A falls in love with B, B loves them back, they live happily ever after.

My life is like one of those, except a lot more exciting.

It all began one summer day...

~~~~~

 We were working on the drill. It was almost finished, but we were hurrying because we wanted to get the Cluster taken care of before Yellow Diamond attacked.

Lapis just kinda sat there, not helping us nor harming us.

All of a sudden, I heard a whirring noise. I looked towards the noise, and saw a locator drone. I poked Pearl, hoping to get her attention.

"Psst... Pearl!" I whispered.

"What is it?" she said out loud. Oh no.

"They sent a locator drone." I whispered. "We need to destroy it before it transmits our location to Yellow Diamond."

All of a sudden, Garnet jumps down from the barn roof in an attempt to destroy the drone. She misses.

Then, a giant hand made out of water appeared, and batted the drone out of the sky. Lapis hads just saved us from the drone.

The drill was finished, and that night, we tunneled to the center and broke the Cluster into the millions of Gem Shards used to create it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Sorry that this chapter was filler, I'm tired, and I wanted to lay out the foundation of the story.


	2. Experiment 0052: Cluster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory on the Cluster, and why it was created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, this will probably diverge from canon before In Too Deep, seeing as how it appears to include the episode where they fight the cluster. However, I have been pretty vague, so maybe I won't need to go Canon Divergent...?

We decided to take the day off, seeing as how we had defeated the Cluster. Lapis and I sat on the roof.

~~~~

Now, before you ask, I'm wasn't sure why Lapis had been following me around since we defeated Malachite.

The way she did it, plus also not talking, was really creepy.

~~~~

"Hey Lapis, what do you think about the Earth?" I asked, even though I was sure I wasn't going to get an answer.

 

"It's pretty good..." said Lapis.

 

I was shocked. I thought Lapis had given up talking for good!

"You think so?" I replied.

"Yeah. It used to never catch my fancy. I used to hate this planet, although that might have been indirect, leftover grudges from me being trapped in a mirror."

"When I first became trapped on the Earth," I related, "I detested my situation. But that might have been leftover resentment for the Crystal Gems, and how they always destroyed my things."

"Well," Lapis said, "at least the view is good."

"Yeah..." I said, kinda zoning out. Having come off of helping the Crystal Gems defeat the Cluster, I could -- understandably -- be kinda tired.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE PRISONER!" I heard. That made me snap back to reality.

Lapis was standing in front of me, staring them down.

"IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, YOU WILL BE BROKEN!" the voice said.

Lapis just stood there, seemingly gaining control of the water in the puddle outside of the barn.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" the voice said, hesitating.

Lapis chuckled.

"I don't think so!" she said, using her hydrokinesis to bat the ship down into the ground, then pick it up and fling it back into space.

"... Thank you." I said, terrified. That ship had come, most likely to take me away, and Lapis just destroyed all of the motors on it and flung it into the far reaches of space.

"You're welcome," was her response.

That night, I decided to ask the Crystal Gems if I could tell the story of the cluster.

"NO!" said Pearl and Amethyst.

"Sure." said Garnet.

"Please???" I said to Pearl and Amethyst.

"No..." they said, quieter this time.

 

And so, I got to tell the story.

"Alright," I said. "This is the story of Experiment 0052, also known as... the Cluster."

"The forced fusion experiments were going very well, so we moved on to the next stage." I said, making sure to pause, in case they had any questions.

"Ooh! Question!" Steven said.

"What's your question?" I asked.

"Were the forced fusion experiments Experiments 0001 through 0051?" Steven inquired.

"Close. They were experiments 0000 through 0051. We started counting at 0." I answered.

"Oh. Please keep going." he said.

"The next stage was to design a larger version, using more Gem Shards, and implant it into the Earth. This became Experiment 0052." I said.

"The Cluster!" Steven said.

"Yes, Steven, the Cluster. Anyways, as it grew, we became more aware of its power, and tried to terminate it. Everyone in the lab was stripped of their credentials, except me." I ended.

"Aww... I don't like sad endings." Steven said.

"But this story has a happy ending now, since we defeated the Cluster." I said.

"Yay!" was his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's that! This story will live on, but I'm tired.


End file.
